Whole
by nikki7716
Summary: Ichigo wasn’t sure where the strange attraction came from but he really liked Grimmjow’s hole…a lot. HARD LEMON AND PWP


**"WHOLE" **

Ichigo wasn't sure where the strange attraction came from but he really liked Grimmjow's hole…a lot.

He liked to touch it, he liked to grab things through it, and sometimes he'd just stare at in amazement.

Grimmjow found it strange but then again, Ichigo _not_ having a hole was just as strange.

Sometimes he would poke Ichigo's belly, confused when he would giggle.

"Does that hurt?" Grimmjow would ask, brow furrowed in concern.

"It tickles." Ichigo would say, pushing the hands away.

But the worse for Grimmjow would be when Ichigo would grab things through it, Grimmjow said it made him feel "used."

Which was where the story begins…

- - -

Ichigo stretched his arms, yawning widely as he sat for his fourth, maybe fifth hour in front of the TV. Just one more movie…or two…and he'd get up and do…something.

Grimmjow stomped into the living room, angrily standing in front of the TV.

"Are you ever going to get up?" He crossed his arms, grunting.

Ichigo shook his head, still staring at the TV.

Grimmjow sighed in agitation, "Can you…_speak_?"

Ichigo once again shook his head, shoving potato chips into his mouth.

"I'm not moving." Grimmjow protested, "I'm bored to death."

"You know I can still see the TV."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, bending over to look through his hole, cursing that the TV screen fit perfectly inside it.

"Damn it." He hissed, standing back up straight.

Ichigo sighed, standing up to walk towards the TV. He reached his hand through the hole, turning the power off. Grimmjow's face reddened, grabbing Ichigo's wrist from behind before he could pull it back out.

"Hey!" Ichigo pulled against Grimmjow, "I turned it off!"

"I told you I hate when you do that." He leered, pulling Ichigo's hand farther behind his back so his body stayed flush against his.

"And since you can't _learn_ that lesson. I'll have to _punish _you." he smirked.

"Come on Grimmjow. Isn't that what it's there for?" Ichigo joked.

"No it is not. And it's not for storage or sticker decoration or to tie me up…well most of the time…or any of the other things you like to do!" Grimmjow pushed Ichigo forward until the back of his legs hit the couch, pushing him down and straddling him.

Ichigo struggled, uncomfortably trapped beneath Grimmjow's weight, his arm at an odd angle still stuck through Grimmjow's hole.

"You can let go of my arm now." Ichigo said, trying to pull it out again.

"Oh, but I thought you liked it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Are you going to fuck me with it in there?" Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow scoffed, letting go of Ichigo's wrist. He quickly pulled it out, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Ow."

"That's what you get." Grimmjow grinned sadistically, rubbing his crotch vulgarly into Ichigo's. He let out a small moan, grinning lewdly up at Grimmjow.

"Is this because you're bored?" Ichigo asked, biting his lip as Grimmjow continued to rub against him, feeling the espada's cock become harder with each thrust.

"You're getting hard fast." Grimmjow smirked.

"You too."

"Cause I haven't fucked you for a good 5 hours." Grimmjow replied, digging his hands into Ichigo's pants.

"Oh." Ichigo grunted, resting his hands on the other's hips as fingers wrapped around his swelling cock.

"I love feeling your cock harden up." Grimmjow leaned over, kissing and biting Ichigo's neck brutally. He sighed, giving him more room as rough lips moved possessively over his skin.

Ichigo gave small thrusts into Grimmjow's hand as he began stroking him, his fingers digging into his hips. Grimmjow chuckled, purposely keeping his movements lazy as his fingers grazed over his shaft.

Ichigo groaned in protest, thrusting needily. "Come on, jackass," Ichigo complained.

Grimmjow smirked, "Punishment, remember."

"I hate you." Ichigo grumbled, pulling his shirt up over his head.

"Oh but I like you." Grimmjow grinned, kissing down Ichigo's chest, gently squeezing his cock. The shinigami grunted, his chest arching into Grimmjow's waiting mouth. The arrancar wrapped his lips around Ichigo's nipple, running his tongue hungrily around it before lightly sucking and nibbling on the hardened nub. His thumb ran over the head of Ichigo's leaking cock, spreading the precum down the shaft as his fingers ran to the base.

"Grimm—jow…" Ichigo grunted, threading his fingers through the other's hair as he continued to suck on each nipple languidly. His body was growing warmer—his nerves on edge as his cock began to painfully throb. Grimmjow's tongue left a hot trail as it slid down his body, running around his navel teasingly before it stopped at his jeans.

The espada smirked, kneeling between Ichigo's legs.

"Hmm…" Grimmjow smirked, rubbing his chin in mock consideration.

Ichigo looked down at him, panting, "You fucker."

Grimmjow nuzzled against Ichigo's obvious erection still trapped beneath his jeans and boxers. He rubbed his nose and lips up and down his crotch, breathing in the scent. His teeth latched onto the zipper, slowly pulling it down so that Ichigo could feel each tooth against his cock as it was pulled apart.

Ichigo groaned, pulled down the pants in impatience, releasing his cock. Grimmjow smirked as it bobbed in the air, precum dripping down. He hungrily wrapped his lips around it, pushing it all in quickly. Ichigo groaned loudly, his eyelids flickering shut. He kept his tongue pressed hard against the underside, bobbing in and out, feeling himself grow harder as Ichigo moaned desperately.

Grimmjow let his fingers trail up Ichigo's hot stomach, grabbing his chest and gently rubbing, massaging them while his thumb ran over each nipple. He bucked helplessly into Grimmjow's mouth, feeling his stomach tighten as he was sucked harder.

"Oh please—please just…" Ichigo babbled, gripping the fabric of the couch tightly. Grimmjow hummed around the flesh, smirking as Ichigo whimpered, his tongue continuing to swirl around it.

When Ichigo's pants started to become more erratic he pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth with a bemused grin.

"I love the way you taste."

Ichigo smirked, pulling Grimmjow up to straddle him again.

"Take your pants off already." Ichigo whined. Grimmjow stood up, quickly yanking the pants down, his cock bobbing as he sat back down on Ichigo, his erection rubbing against his. The shinigami grinned, wrapping his fingers around both leaking cock's, slowly fisting them together.

"Mmmm…" Grimmjow smiled, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck as he jacked them off together.

"Speed up." Ichigo nodded, groaning as he squeezed their cocks together, pushing precum out of Grimmjow's. The espada grinded harder against Ichigo's, sending a spark of pleasure racing through Ichigo.

"I won't last." Ichigo shook his head, speeding up his fist. "Your cock is so warm."

"Yours too." Grimmjow smirked, kissing down the side of Ichigo's face and across his jaw. He moaned in approval, turning his head to meet Grimmjow's lips with his own, kissing him sloppily.

Ichigo pulled away breathlessly, staring at Grimmjow a moment. "Rim me…please?" He asked.

Grimmjow smirked, lowering himself down between Ichigo's spread legs. He scooted down to allow him more room, sighing in anticipation as Grimmjow dipped his head in, spreading his cheeks.

Icho never could get use to that initial, electric heat as Grimmjow's tongue swept over his entrance, licking and sucking in teasing patterns. He cried out loudly, shuddering and moaning from the contact, pushing back desperately for Grimmjow's expert tongue to delve inside of him.

The espada moved the soft flesh further apart, pressing his tongue harder over Ichigo's entrance as if trying to pry his way in but instead teasing the sensitive spot and coating it with his saliva.

The shinigami's moans grew in desperation as Grimmjow continued to run his tongue in circular patterns around the sensitive, puckered entrance, lapping and nibbling it to get more vocalizations from the other.

"Pleeeeeeease don't stop." Ichigo begged, threading his fingers through Grimmjow's hair tighter as he pushed his ass farther into his face.

The arrancar obliged, finally giving Ichigo what he wanted and pushing his tongue inside of him.

Ichigo's back arched, crying out as he was tongue-fucked. Grimmjow wasted no more time teasing, quickly jabbing his tongue in and out, pushing as far in as he could before returning to shallow thrusts—repeating the process countless times until Ichigo's cock was dripping with precum.

"Fuck Grimmjow—how—how can you make just that feel so fucking goooooooooood…" Ichigo moaned, his words cut off as the espada ran his tongue up and down his ass while one hand began playing with his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Grimmjow smirked, collecting the precum with his thumb. He rubbed the substance over Ichigo's quivering entrance, watching as it contracted in anticipation. He slowly pushed it in, watching Ichigo's face as it moved inside him, pushing deeper before pulling back out again.

"Are you ever going to fuck me?" Ichigo rasped.

Grimmjow nodded, "More than you want." He smirked maliciously, licking his lips. He shoved two more fingers in, lazily pumping them in and out, stretching the tight entrance. Ichigo pushed back against the fingers, groaning as the tips were brushed against his prostate. Grimmjow made sure to push his fingers in up to the knuckle, scissoring them before pulling out again.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow hissed in impatience, moving the coated fingers to his lips and licking them clean.

He pushed his groin close to Ichigo's entrance, letting the tip glide up and down his ass. Ichigo's body pushed against it, groaning as Grimmjow pressed it right against the entrance. He lay still, breathing harshly and waiting.

Grimmjow slowly guided it in, his eyes squeezing shut from the incredible heat that encompassed him. His moans were matched by Ichigo's--quivering from the large intrusion, remaining frozen as his muscles stretched in protest.

"Fuck you feel good…" Grimmjow groaned, running his hands up Ichigo's spread thighs as he waited for the other to adjust.

"Please don't wait." Ichigo breathed, pushing back needily.

"Fine by me." He smirked, pulling and pushing back in.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around Ichigo's hips, driving himself harder into the shinigami with a deep groan.

"Ahhhh shit…" Ichigo moaned.

Grimmjow couldn't control keeping a slower pace, quickly turning his slow thrusts into slams--driving in and out of Ichigo quickly to enjoy the tight, restricting heat as it satiated his throbbing cock.

A long groan tore from his throat as his grip got tighter, driving into Ichigo as deep as he could, striking his prostate and earning scream after scream from the man beneath him.

"Faster go fucking faster!" He begged, pushing back harder against the espada for more friction. Grimmjow obliged, pistoning in and out of Ichigo so each of their thrusts met each other full on, pushing Grimmjow's cock so deep into him he couldn't breathe—like his very body was being ripped in two and all he could do was moan as all his senses were assaulted.

Grimmjow began to grow desperate for release, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he threw himself into the other. He reached between their bodies, grabbing Ichigo's cock and jerking it hard. A startled cry tearing from his throat as the espada ran his fingers roughly up and down his weeping cock.

"Grimm----jow!" He cried, feeling the heat coiling in his groin. Grimmjow's fingers pressed harshly against each vein as they squeezed up and down the shaft.

His fingers grasped for support, clawing into the arms of the couch. His breathing grew erratic as he felt the end coming, crying out Grimmjow's name until he finally came over the quickly moving fist and fingers, muscles tightening and entrance clamping down on his cock as he let out an erotic whimpering cry of sheer pleasure. Ichigo's mouth stayed open and eyes tightly closed as he rode out his orgasm, still enjoying the feeling of Grimmjow slamming in and out of him.

The arrancar's fingernails drew blood as they sunk further into Ichigo's hips--slamming into him one last time before cumming hard into the tightened entrance. He groaned as the cum slickened his movements, easily gliding in and out of Ichigo as he rode out his wave of euphoria.

He fell forward onto Ichigo's chest, resting there as his breath slowly evened out.

Ichigo ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, chuckling, "This was better than TV."

Grimmjow grunted, lazily nodding in reply. "Give me a few minutes to recuperate and I'll really make you think so."

Ichigo smiled, "But there's this movie I've been—"

Grimmjow quickly pushed Ichigo into the couch, ""Kay, I'm recuperated."

**AN: **I love this pairing and just had to write some of my lemony goodness! Reviews MUCH appreciated!


End file.
